my_total_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay/All-Stars
Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Princess, is a contestant on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. History Lindsay was the twelfth contestant to be introduced. As she fell through the air, she waved her arms, saying she was flying until she realized that she was falling through the sky. She teased Heather for missing Alejandro and claimed she understood how she felt as she missed Tyler. Afterword, she was placed on the Heroic Hamsters. While walking through the woods, Lindsay told Courtney that she believed Duncan wanted her to yell at him for old times' sake, but Courtney said that there was no point as he never listened to her. Lindsay asked about Gwen as she figured the two were friends and then tried to get Courtney to teach her how to stop making mistakes. She was slightly annoyed when Courtney brought up her C.I.T. status once more and voted for Sierra to push the baby carriage. As the Hamsters tried to decide on who jumped off the cliff first, Courtney pushed Lindsay off as she said that the newbies couldn't handle the jump and Lindsay had done it before. The key she grabbed, however, failed to open the Spa Hotel and she suggested that a window was open. Their team ultimately lost the challenge and Lindsay voted for Courtney at the ensuing elimination ceremony, however, Sierra was eliminated instead."Heroes vs. Villains" The next day, Lindsay struck up a friendship with Zoey and the two commented on Courtney's behavior unaware that she was listening. As Sam was unable to perform in the challenge, Lindsay offered to dig in his quadrant in addition to her own, angering Courtney as she believed they would lose time if Sam didn't contribute. She found the first piece of the puzzle, and then helped Cameron assemble the puzzle, claiming she was good at them. Lindsay, along with the other Heroes, didn't laugh when Sam was stung by a jellyfish, and was excited that their puzzle was of the Statue of Liberty as she remembered her time in New York during the world tour. After she and Cameron assembled the puzzle, Lindsay helped to find the missing piece and cheered when they won the challenge, celebrating with Courtney that they got to stay in the Spa Hotel."Evil Dread" That night, Lindsay eagerly told Zoey to sleep next to her and commented that "Chip" should have thought of the Spa Hotel long ago. Courtney bitterly reminded her that his name with Chris. She, along with Zoey, Mike, and Cameron brought food for Sam as he returned from a night in exile on Boney Island. When Chris mentioned the challenge will nod to one from the second season, Lindsay commented that she almost forgot that season existed. When the Hamsters found a place for Sam to rest, Lindsay volunteered to stay with him as she believed she couldn't contribute to the team and didn't want to get struck by leeches yet Sam made her realized that she was letting Courtney push her around. Eventually, Jo found Lindsay and Sam in the cave, but after Lindsay missed, struck Sam with leeches. Sam motivated Lindsay to try to shoot Jo while her paintball machine gun was jammed. Lindsay managed to strike Jo with a leech and celebrated in the confessional."Saving Private Leechball" Lindsay, along with Mike, Sam, and Zoey, welcomed Duncan to the team. She and Sam were approached by Courtney for an alliance as Mike, Zoey, and Duncan were threats individually due to their respective abilities. Lindsay agreed with Courtney's points, but was conflicted as she had formed friendships with Mike and Zoey. Lindsay was the second person to complete the obstacle course and she explained, in the confessional, that after eating all those disgusting foods in previous seasons, she could eat anything. However, she screamed when she saw she had to eat carbs. She successfully completed the course without vomiting, but pleaded that they not sent her up again. Once she and Sam were alone, Courtney repeated her offer, but Lindsay and Sam both refused. She comforted Sam when Courtney told him that he wasn't really an all-star and cheered when he placed the Hamsters in the lead and seemingly won the challenge. However, Lindsay was shocked and upset that Sam had cheated and hesitantly voted him off. Before he left, Sam tried to apologize to Lindsay, but Chris flushed him before he could."Food Fright" At the Mess Hall, Lindsay talked with Mike and Zoey and complimented her appearance when she had to wear her bacon hat and sausage tail. Courtney planned to follow the other team, but Lindsay accidentally announced it out loud, alerting the Villains. When Zoey showed off her skills once again, Courtney tried to convince Lindsay to vote her off if they lost the challenge. She was the first one to notice the Blue Harvest Moon and was surrounded with the other campers by the animals. After Scott distracted them and the animals dispersed, Lindsay asked how something so cute could be cruel before realizing the boys were gone. She tried to calm Zoey by relating her experience with losing Tyler, but Courtney snapped that it wasn't the same thing as Tyler wasn't competing that season. They found Duncan at the bottom of a hill and Lindsay stayed with Zoey as Courtney decided to keep an eye on him. Zoey questioned why Mike was acting strange, and Lindsay suggested that an evil personality had taken him over. In the confessional, she said that as Zoey was having boy trouble, she would be the one to lead them to victory and asked if anyone knew where to find a cute admiral outfit. When she and Zoey found Mike at the edge of a pit, she suggested that they cross it by using a rope, getting the idea from when Cody saved her and Trent from quicksand. As they crossed and gathered themselves, they spotted Duncan, Courtney, Cameron and Gwen running to the finish line. However, their team ultimately lost the challenge and the elimination ceremony, she decided to vote for Courtney instead of Zoey, but was shocked when Chris revealed Courtney would be taking Cameron's spot on the Vultures as he had to be removed due to injury."Moon Madness" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" * 5x04 - "Food Fright" * 5x05 - "Moon Madness" * 5x06 - "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x08 - "You Regatta Be Kidding Me" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters